What To Expect When He's Expecting
by FluffyYandere
Summary: I HAVE FLIPPED IT AROUND FROM MY ORIGINAL SUPER-SHIP (Which i've yet to post "). So... Um... Sebastian is going to be a mother! Oh god, what the hell have I done...
1. Chapter 1

Even in the cloud-obscured sunlight that filtered through the carriage windows, Ciel Phantomhive saw Sebastian Michaelis's face getting paler, and his expression tighter, with each passing meter or so. The young Earl sighed. The Demon seemed to be falling ill as of late.

Indeed, Sebastian leaped out of the carriage before it had even stopped. He propped himself against an alleyway wall and was sick.

"M-my apologies, young master," he said shakily, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

The Undertaker gave them a freebie that day, on the premise that next time Sebastian would make him laugh twice as hard. He'd obliged only because he hadn't any other choice, they were trying to get important information on a jewel thief.

And now, back at the mansion, he cringed at the pain in his stomach as he prepared the master's afternoon tea. On his way up to the study with the tray, everything suddenly seemed much too warm. Shaking, he leaned against the wall and prayed his grip would hold.

"Sebastian…?" Mey Rin, who had happened by, asked timidly. "Are you… all right?"

"I fear not, Mey Rin." He held the tray out to her with a weak sigh. "Would you take this up to the master's study for me?"

"M-me?!" the maid was taken aback, no way would Sebastian trust her with such a task unless absolutely necessary. "Um, yes! Of course I will!" Blushing and feeling pleased with herself, she carefully set off.

Sebastian only hoped the tray would reach its destination unscathed, and slumped to the floor with his head in his hands, breathing hard.

Lillinethius Mason paced angrily in front of a sulky-looking Grell Sutcliffe.

"Do you have ANY IDEA what you've done?" the managing Reaper shouted.

No reply.

"Calm down, Lilli," Princess Messorem interjected.

"Calm down?"

"It's just a child," Grell said indignantly. "A harmless little thing, perfectly natural."

Lillinethius whirled on him. "It is a child. But it's a child the likes of which the world has very likely never seen." His voice was like ice. "Thanks to you, Sutcliffe."

Grell got up and started for the room's exit. "I'll handle it, Lilli. I can, after all, take responsibility for my actions." He left.

A few moments of quiet. Princess sighed. Then Lillinethius said, "He just doesn't get it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Reaper had been pretty determined and pleased with himself when he'd first set off. He was still both of these things, though maybe a little less, as well as tired and hungry, two days later. He was pretty lost, wandering the English countryside now.

And then he spotted a familiar-looking house in the distance.

The Demon had just collapsed onto a couch in the parlor after being sick in the bathroom. The past few days, he'd often had to entrust things he would normally be doing to the other servants; his body was just too fevered and sick. They seemed to be doing well, even with Ciel's young daughter and infant son.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, the light coming in from outside was suddenly much too bright.

Grell casually let himself in through the enormous doors; it seemed nobody was watching much at all. He checked several rooms before coming across his target: Sebastian, who was dusting a bookcase.

"Sebastian!" The Reaper hurried over to him and took both his hands. "How are you feeling? What've you been up to? Ah, I missed youuu!"

Sebastian tried unsuccessfully to free himself.

"Grell, stop. How did you get in?"

The Reaper scrutinized him. He looked pale and weary, sounded exhausted, and his hands were abnormally warm.

"Why, 'Bassy, you should be resting." He gently stroked the Demon's face. Sebastian pulled away.

"I'm fine. Now, how did you get in?"

"Through the front door, of course. You're obviously not fine, Sebastian. Now come on, you need to lay down. I think some ice would be in order." He began to firmly tug the Demon towards a couch.

Too weak to resist anymore, Sebastian asked, "Why are you here, then?"

"Because my Reaper spell worked, 'Bassy."

"…what?"

Grell turned and smiled at him, eyes gleaming. "My Reaper spell worked, dear 'Bassy," he said excitedly. "You're carrying our little baby right about…" he gently rubbed Sebastian's lower abdomen – "...here."

Angry, the Demon began to reply, but instead gasped as an intense headache came on. Grell took his jacket off and tenderly laid him down. "I'll be right back."

On the couch, Sebastian was a torrent of indecisive emotion. He wanted to murder, he wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he didn't know what. The bundle of ice Grell brought back with him felt blissful on the back of his neck, but did not soothe his fury.

"Why would you do that?" the Demon said, trying hard to keep his tone even.

"Well…"

"Sebastian?" a female voice inquired. Sebastian sat up with a struggle.

"Lady Elizabeth…"

So Grell explained the whole thing to a nonplussed Ciel Phantomhive.

"He seems pretty incapacitated," the Earl commented.

"Yes… I'm quite worried."

"I'll need someone to act in his stead until things… improve."

"Hmm?"

"It's only fair you should be that person, don't you think? If tou prove yourself capable, I'll allow you to stay."

Grell jumped up. "Yes, I'd like that very much! I won't let you down."

"Very well. Start by helping with dinner preparations tonight."

Later that night, in what was now both Sebastian's and Grell's bedroom. The latter was sitting at the mirror, patiently combing out his long red hair. Sebastian lay in the bed clutching a pillow, facing away from him purposefully, feeling a little nauseous.

Dinner had been a success. Grell would do everything he could to stay, for Sebastian's sake as well as the baby's. The aforementioned's stomach rumbled a little. The Demon closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't be tasting his meal a second time. Damn that infernal Reaper…

With an affectionate gaze at his dear Sebastian, Grell slid into bed. "Goodnight, my love."

"Good night, Grell," Sebastian said through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Although Grell had proven himself fully capable of filling Sebastian's role, thus giving the tired Demon more time to himself, Sebastian didn't feel very different from before. The added stress from knowing it was Grell's doing only made it worse.

"I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, come now, 'Bassy. I know you're not fond of me, but it's not –"

"No, I mean I'm actually going to be sick, Grell."

A week later found the two of them trimming trees in the garden (Sebastian had decided he couldn't just do nothing that day). Grell looked worriedly at him.

Without looking back, the Demon responded, "It's just a little vomit, Grell."

"I know, but I still – oh, dear." Sebastian had just vomited heartily onto the ground in front of him. The Reaper tried to go to him, but was held at arm's length. "Sebastian…"

"I don't need…" He was sick once more. Then again, and again. "Maybe… you should help me to – " he began, then retched.

"Of course, Sebastian."

The poor Demon was sick twice more inside the mansion, unfortunately, each time with a groan after.

"It can be cleaned up, 'Bassy," Grell assured him.

While Grell cleaned up downstairs, Sebastian was laying on the bed in their room, panting, feverish and still nauseous, trash bin and water glass close at hand.

He unbuttoned his shirt to cool himself, and saw that his abs were less prominent that usual – not at all, in fact. Great. This really was happening. It was growing.

He muttered a string of curses under his breath and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian really didn't feel like going anywhere today. But there were things that had to be done; there was hardly a shirt in the mansion that would fit him anymore. Grell was quite excited when the Demon told him about it.

"Erm, Grell... Lately, my clothing hasn't been – "

Grell pounced, eyes gleaming. "Oh, 'Bassy! Are you starting to outgrow your clothes already?"

"…yes."

So today, the two of them were going shopping.

Grell, of course, insisted on some of the more embarrassing attire, but Sebastian was able to talk him out of most of it. Three stores and a lunch break later, the Demon ditched the Reaper in another store and wandered off. He wanted a little time to himself.

But when he saw the tall, black-coated man approach him, he realized he'd made a bad mistake.

Grell searched frantically for his missing beloved, wondering if maybe he'd been too hard on him about something. Ah! There!

"Sebastian," he said under his breath.

It was Ventus, a Dark Angel he'd once double-crossed. Before, Sebastian had never thought about him, let alone worried about him having his revenge.

But this was now.

In front of him, his enemy chuckled. "What's this now? Sebastian, I never thought you were the mothering type."

"Ventus, let's be reasonable now… I can and I will pay you for what I did. Anything you want." The look in the angel's eyes made his stomach churn. There was to be no bargaining here.

"Only your life is sufficient pay, Michaelis." With that, he threw the Demon against the far wall.

With bated breath, Sebastian flinched as Ventus charged at him, sword drawn… the Demon's strength seemed to be failing him…

Then, the roar of a chainsaw.

The moment Grell had seen Sebastian thrown by the stranger, he geared into action mode. He charged.

"Get away from him!" the Reaper snarled, and took a swing at him with the chainsaw.

To the surprise of all three of them, Ventus staggered back, cursing and holding a bloody stump; Grell had managed to surprise him and sever his right hand. But the dark angel wasn't quite done.

"I'll get you for this," he hissed, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Grell ran to Sebastian. "Are you okay, Sebastian?!"

"I'm okay, Grell," Sebastian replied. "If it hadn't been for you – " He cut off suddenly as he felt something inside him.

"Grell… was that…?

"Our baby kicked!"

A mall cop came up to them, holding a gun and trembling badly. "Y-you've gotta leave now, ya h-h-hear?"


End file.
